1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for servicing a wireless communication network in general, and in particular to a method and system for servicing a mobile telephone communication network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for providing reliable paging deliveries in a mobile telephone communication network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, wireless telecommunications represent a large and continuously increasing percentage of all new telephone subscriptions around the world. A typical cellular mobile telecommunication system includes multiple geographic regions known as cells. Each cell contains at least one base transceiver station (BTS). A BTS communicates directly with a mobile station (or mobile telephone) located in a corresponding cell. Several cells are grouped within a location area that contains one or more mobile switching centers (MSCs), and each of the MSCs is typically connected to several BTSs within the location area. The primary function of an MSC is to execute the switching requirements necessary to properly route calls between a mobile station located in one cell and a mobile station located in another cell. In addition, an MSC may be connected to a public switching telephone network (PSTN) such that the MSC can also facilitate the routing of calls between a mobile station and a fixed telephone terminal connected to the PSTN.
General speaking, a paging channel (P-channel), an access channel (A-channel), and a speech channel (S-channel) are provided between a mobile station and a BTS for the purpose of communication. A P-channel is used for establishing a connection when a call is originated in a mobile communication network, or a mobile station receives a call. A P-channel is also used for broadcasting system information to mobile stations. An A-channel is used for establishing connection when a call is originated in a mobile station and the call is terminated to the mobile station. After the connection has been established, the channel is switched from the P-channel and the A-channel to an S-channel for speech. When no communication is being carried out, the mobile station is in a standby state and receives a P-channel that is being broadcasted by a BTS.
In current wireless communications networks, especially in code-division multiplex access (CDMA) networks, call originations, call terminations, and other messaging services for idle subscribers are delivered via P-channels. The present disclosure provides an improved method and system for providing reliable paging deliveries.
With the code-division multiplex access (CDMA) technology, system capacity is typically forward-link limited. As a result, configuration of P-channels requires a tradeoff between system capacity and the successful rate of paging delivery. The successful rate of paging delivery can be increased by the allocation of a higher forward-link power for P-channels. But this causes another dilemma. On one hand, the allocation of higher forward-link power for P-channels reduces voice capacity, but on the other hand, in order to increase voice capacity, the P-channel power allocation has to be reduced, which would increase the failure rate of paging delivery. For most wireless communications networks, the failure rate of paging delivery and other message delivery have become an increasing concern because a high paging delivery failure rate will lead to a higher access failure rate.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a mobile telephone communication network includes a mobile switching center (MSC), a base station controller (BSC), and a base transceiver station (BTS). Initially, each page messages is categorized under a respective message class accordingly. In response to a page message received from the BSC, a specific gain is assigned to the BTS for transmitting the received page message according to a respective message class to which the received page message belongs.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.